The End of the Elements of Harmony
by Damian274
Summary: This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption" By Fyronarion Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.
1. Chapter 1

The End of the Elements of Harmony

This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.

Twilight Sparkle had just arrived in Ponyville she was glad to be back she been

away in Canterlot for what seemed like a year, but in reality it was only three

months. It was once again the day of "Summer Sun Celebration".

It was once again being held in Ponyville because Princess Celestia thought it would

be nice for Twilight have her first "Summer Sun Celebration" as a Princess to be

held in the place where her adventure first began. Twilight was first not fond of the

idea of having the "Summer Sun Celebration" being held in the same place twice.

She was worried that someponys would be jealous because one town gets to have

the celebration twice but the Princess said that the others will understand.

As she made her way to the her old library, she suddenly felt a strange buzzing in

the back of her head. It seemed to also have a voice to it but it was hard to make

out. She could pick up four words "Will you help us". She was about to try to use a

spell she read right before leaving the castle that let her see him there was a spirit

somewhere near her that needed help, but a sudden flash of a pink pony slammed

into her and almost knocked her over "OH MY GOSH IS THAT YOU TWILIGHT!?"

said the pink pony now hugging her tightly and jumping up and down really fast

"Yes Pinkie it's me." Said twilight finally getting free from her friend's grasp

"Oh yippee! Hey everypony Twilights back!" shouted Pinkie Pie happily Twilight was

just about to ask her to stop when she was soon tackled four other ponies

"Oh boy, I guess that voice will have to wait." Thought Twilight as she fell to the

ground "Oh Twilight Darling, why didn't you tell us you where here earlier?"

said Rarity "Yeah how come? You trying to avoid us?" ask Rainbow Dash

in a angry but playful tone "Oh cut that nonsense out." Said Applejack "We all know

that our Twilight would never do that. Would you?" "No girls I just got here that all.

I was about to come look for you guys and then I ran into Pinkie. By the way

where's Fluttershy?" replied Twilight "Here I am." Said a small voice from above

them the five ponies looked up to see a yellow pegasus with pink hair flying over

them she wasn't involved with the tackle hug

At Sugercube Corner:

"Well, what's been going on lately." asked Twilight as the six all sat around a table

under an umbrella outside the bakery "Nothing really." Answered Rainbow Dash

"Yeah, it's been really quiet ever since you left" added Applejack "But I am sure

that all of that will change after tonight. Don't you all agree?" said Rarity smiling

"Oh yes it will. I'm sure a lot of ponies from all over Equestria will

Come to see the Celebration like they always do, no matter what town it's in ponies

come from everywhere to see it." said Fluttershy then taking sip from her

milkshake just then Twilight felt the strange voice again this time it was clearer but

still pretty faint "Will you help us." It had a little bit of irritation in it's tone like it

was getting tired of asking Twilight quickly finished her milkshake now feeling

worried that something was going to happen if the voice didn't get it's answerer

soon "Look girls I hate to have to leave really but there is something very

important I need to get to so I'll have to talk to you later by-" she was then cut

off by a familiar voice shouting her name "Twilight it's so good to see you again!"

Twilight held back a groan she really wanted to see what that voice in her head

wanted but she turned around to see standing behind her a handsome

pegasus with a spiky blue mane and blue eyes smiling at her "Flash Sentry! What

are you doing here!?" exclaimed Twilight in shock

As I said before This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Betrayal

The End of the Elements of Harmony

This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.

Chapter 2: The Betrayal.

This has a twist that you didn't see in the first

* * *

"Well, if you don't want me here I can just leave!" said Flash Sentry

pretending his feelings were hurt "Oh no, that's not what I meant by that."

Twilight said quickly "I meant, I thought you were at the Crystal Empire with my

brother and Candance." ask Twilight rephrasing her first question

"I got permission from the princess to come see the celebration and she told me I

could if I joined your guards and lend them a hand if needed." said Flash "So

now I'm one of your bodyguards." he blushed at the last part as did Twilight

"Anyway, how are you girls doing?" he asked Twilight and the rest of the

Mane six "Oh we're all doin' fine." answered Applejack for everypony

"Yeah we're all doing just fine, now as I was saying-." Began Twilight only to

be interrupted by the sound of a clock ringing signaling everypony that the

celebration was now starting "Oh, Twilight that's your cue your suppose to be

with the princesses when they arrive!" exclaimed Flash "I'm glad you have that

clock or I would've forgot." Twilight now getting irritated because of all the

distractions just looked at the ground and groaned

Ponyville City Hall

Twilight and the Mane Six walked into the large circular building

"Dejavu!" exclaimed Twilight as she stepped in everything looked the same

as it did the first time she was here, the same decorations, the same refreshments,

and everything "Well, let's get this celebration over with. I need to see what that

voice wanted." she said to herself, she walked over to the door that led upstairs

to the balcony, when she was halfway up the stairs she heard the voice again

this time she could hear it perfectly clear and feel it's irritation from waiting

for an answer too long "Will you help us?" it repeated "What do you want help

with?" she said in mind thinking that maybe the voice was telepathic because how

spoke to her in her mind, when there was no response she sighed and continued

walking up the stairs "You will see." it finally said "Well that answers nothing."

snapped Twilight annoyed feeling that she had just wasted her time worrying

about it for nothing and continued on her way "I like that attitude. You'll

fit the roll nicely." it said, this shocked Twilight "Wait, what roll? I'm not helping

you with anything until I know what you need help with." She said aloud,

she looked around to make sure nopony heard her, when she was done

she heard the Mayor start announcing that the "Summer Sun Celebration"

has begun "And now to start off, it is with great honor that I give to you

Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Twilight didn't time, she ran up the rest of

the stairs and stopped before the curtain took a deep breath and walked

through it everypony cheered as she came into view she lifted her hoof and waved

she looked around and finally spotted Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy,

and Rainbow Dash in the crowd waving and cheering, she then raised

her hoof to silence everypony and when the room was quiet she gave a

quick "Hello Again" speech and the turned back to the Mayor and told her to

continue the mayor thanked her and turned to look at the other ponies

"And now without further ado I give to you Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

everypony cheered loudly jumping up and down and waving –at nothing

there was a loud gasp as everypony realized that nether of the princesses were

there "Oh no." said Twilight "Please let this be a joke." she thought back to what

happened the first time she was here, Princess Celestia went missing and

Nightmare Moon appeared, but now none of the princesses were here

"What is going on?" she asked in her mind hoping the voice was still there

but there was no response just then two sets of hoof-steps were heard

and Twilight let out a sigh of relief "Oh thank goodness." She said aloud but

immediately took it back when she saw what was making the noise

two large Alicorns stepped into view but they were not the princesses,

one was Nightmare Moon and the other looked like Princess Celestia but

she was wearing some strange armor similar to Nightmare Moon's but

a different color scheme and a symbol of the sun where Nightmare Moon's

moon was, they looked at the audience and grinned evilly.

* * *

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The End of the Elements of Harmony

This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.

Chapter 3:

* * *

"PRINCESS CELESTIA! PRINCESS LUNA! What is going on?" demanded Twilight

Even though she was a princess she still wasn't allowed to speak to the other

princesses like that but authority was irrelevant at the time Princess Luna

now Nightmare Moon looked at Twilight and then to her sister "My, my. Such

temper you really need to watch your tone in front of us Twilight Sparkle."

Said Princess Celestia in a fake friendly tone "As I recall you are a princess,

but not one of high authority." Added Nightmare Moon "And do not fear because

everything will be explained in time." Twilight was starting to worry "Is this what

you were planning? ANSWER ME YOU VOICE!" Twilight yelled in her mind at the

disembodied voice "Actually. Yes it is you are smarter then I was told you were

so it is a big bonus that you'll be with us." Said the voice "Wait! I never that I

would help you." Snapped Twilight, just then the curtain behind her flew open

and behind her stood the Elements of Harmony all ready to use their power to

remove the evil power from the princess although they looked a little hesitant

to use them on Princess Celestia, they knew they could handle Nightmare Moon,

but Princess Celestia was stronger and they had always known her as a good

and kind princess so they were also in shock that she would do this

"Ah don't know wats a happened to you two but it's still our duty to protect

Equestria from any harm, so if your plan'n to do somthin stupid we'll have

no choice but to attack!" growled Applejack, the two sisters looked at her with hurt

expressions on their faces "Harm Equestria!? HARM EQUESTRIA!? HOW DARE

YOU ACCUSE US OF WANTING TO HARM EQUESTRIA!" shouted Nightmare Moon

"We are here to fix the mistakes that we made. But, if it's a fight you want then

we will give you a fight meet us at the castle in the Everfree Forest where you first

awoken your powers and we'll finish this!" and with a puff of blue and white mist

the two princesses vanished and everypony was quiet "Well, that was quite an exit,

but I've seen better." said the voice Twilight was about to unleash a wave of

insults but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash "Well are we going?!" everypony

looked at her in shock "You would fight Princess Celestia just like that without a

second thought?!" shouted Rarity "She's our friend and you are going to charge

in and fight her! I knew you would fight anypony to make sure that Equestria

is safe but this is ridiculous!" added Fluttershy also shouting "I never said I want to

fight her but if we win she'll return to normal just like Nightmare Moon did. I don't

like that we have to fight her but we have to she's our friend and she's in trouble

if she is acting like that so we have to fight her to help her!" said RD

"What do think Twilight?" asked Pinkie Pie, the all turned to see that Twilight was

also gone "Oh no!" screamed RD "Oh dear!" exclaimed Rarity "What in tarnation!"

yelled AJ "This is bad!" said Fluttershy "Oh are we playing Hide-in-Seek?" asked

Pinkie "The library!" shouted all six ponies at once and ran out of the town hall

towards Twilight's old home

* * *

well I know its been a while and I'm sorry but stupid online school is being a torn

the size of Texas in my side but I'm trying

This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.


	4. Chapter 4

The End of the Elements of Harmony

This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.

Chapter 4

At Twilight's library

The front door flies open and creates a gust of wind and blows all the dust on the

shelves "ACK! ACK!" coughs Twilight as she is hit with the dust cloud she needed to

get somewhere alone so she could have all of her attention focused on the voice in

her head "Alright now where are you?" she said aloud and then began to cast the

spell that would tell her if the voice was a ghost her horn began to glow with energy

and she looked around, but no spirit "Huh?!" said Twilight confused

"Where are you!" she shouted enraged "What have you done with the princesses"

just then Twilight heard voices from outside "Twilight?" she heard a voice that

sounded like Applejack come thought the door "You alright Sugar Cube?"

she asked again Twilight sighed and using her magic she opened the door and saw

her friends as they walked in rarity began asking questions "What in the name of

Celestia's Crown is wrong with you?!" she hollered "Yeah!" added Rainbow Dash

"Why did you bail on us like that, that wasn't cool at all?!" Twilight looked at her

friends and sighed she knew she could trust them no matter what so she decided

to tell them "Look girls, ever since I arrived in Ponyville today I've be hearing

somepony in my mind and I think that whoever it is he might be behind the

Princess's behaviors and I think it is a ghost and I've been trying to get somewhere

alone and see if I was right but it appears that I'm wrong because my spell that

tells me if it is a ghost is saying that its not a ghost." She was expecting a laugh

from one of them or a whimper from Fluttershy, but when she received neither

she was surprised, then Rainbow Dash spoke "Then what are we waiting for!?"

everypony looked at the cyan pegasus in confusion "Oh come on, do I have to

start explaining stuff to like an egghead? If we go and save the princesses who

have way more knowledge in this topic then Twilight. No offence Twilight."

She paused and waited for Twilight to tell her its ok but Twilight just continued the

statement "-We then ask them to help us! That is a brilliant idea Rainbow Dash!"

she said and started jumping up and down with joy "Then let's go save the

princesses!" the rest of her friends cried loudly except Fluttershy who said it in her

usual quit voice, and with that the Mane 6 set off to the old abandoned castle

where they first used the "Elements of Harmony" and were ready to use them again

to save the princesses little did they know they wouldn't get a chance to use them.

Sorry that I have not been posting lately and this is a short chapter but I've been really busy with online school its been a real pain but I really am trying to continue the story and once again

This is a remake of "The Element of Corruption"

By Fyronarion

Made with his permission 70% of the credit goes to him and 30% goes to me.

And be sure to read the original and please be 100% honest in your reviews and no sugarcoating


End file.
